Crimson Sister
by Lycasis
Summary: A flash of red and the chase is on. Conditioned by a past they can't recall, the sight of red is all it takes before their meeting with danger; again.


This is a quick fanfiction with two OC's I thought up while playing Bioshock 1 and 2. It's not a shippy fic, just supposed to be cute. Anyway, if you want me to continue the story, let me know in the comments. I have other Bioshock Fics in the works too. (Ones not done in like five minutes or less.)

Chapter 1. Follow the red herring.

I fell in love with a city. I fell so hard that I was willing to follow it to the bottom of the sea, not once, but twice. This ruined shell of a formerly glorious new Eden in human advancement stole my heart and never gave it back. Not that I minded all that much. I couldn't help the way my heart beat as I watched the blood spill from those who sought to cause my beloved metropolis harm. The protection of the little ones was the only thing past the city itself that I cared for. Even after the heart break and the fear. Even after my life was taken again, and again, and again, I found myself possessed. I simply could not love another the way I loved Rapture. Now I'm back, impossibly, for a third time. The last time I drew breath in this city, it had been torn apart. The city around me now is new and clean. I can tell though, it's still my city; my beloved Rapture.

As I make my way around the empty streets I catch a flash of bright red. It's never in the same place twice and I find myself giving chase to it. Turning the corner I nearly run into the business end of a drill point being wielded by a very guarded Big Daddy. Taking a glance around I see the red I had been chasing; it's the hair of the little sister who was standing just to the side of her protector. The color of her hair was the same as the ADAM that had run this city. And run it into the ocean floor. It even seemed to glow like ADAM. Somewhere in the back of my memory, I see the same flash of crimson red, but it's gone before I can pull it into focus. Backing away slowly I start to speak, as calmly as I can. "Easy now. I promise I don't intend to hurt her. I just followed where she wanted to lead me, nothing more. I didn't even know there was anyone still here. Although by the looks of things, someone has been doing a hell of a job on home repair."

For my efforts the Big Daddy lowers it's drill and tries to shoo me away. The little sister steps forward and starts to talk to her Daddy, her tone one that children often use when trying to sound like an adult. When they wanted to be taken seriously. I watched as the protector seemed to be listening intently to her words. Treating her like every word were just as important as an adult's. "Now, now Daddy. You can't go and chase this one away too. I really like this one. Please Daddy; I brought this one to you because I know how lonely you are." When the Big Daddy, possibly a Rosie, made a noise, the girl sighed and hugged her arms closer. A sadness filled her voice as tears welled in her eyes. "I just want Daddy to stop looking out at the ocean. I know you miss your real daughter. I'm not ... I might not be big sister Elly, but I still want my Daddy to be happy. I thought that since this is my real mommy, maybe you would get along ..."

I stopped in my attempts to get away and stared at the little one. What did she just say? The flood of memory hit me hard and fast as the past beat it's way into the forefront of my mind. That's right, I had been a recruiter for Rapture when it had first been started all those years ago. It was because of me that so many people came here ... and ultimately lost their lives. After my supposed betrayal of Andrew Ryan, I was sent to the prisons in Persephone. I had been one of the first to test the new Vita-Chambers. After that, I escaped only to be taken by Dr. Lamb and forced into the little sister programs newest venture. They wanted to create the perfect little one and thought that if they started with a child from the very moment of conception, and bonded it to the mother who bore it, they could create perfection. The thoughts and memories made me sick as I swayed. I must have passed out at some point. When I woke up I was in a different part of the city. The smiling face of my little girl less than a foot away from me. The Big Daddy was standing in a corner simply watching. I look to the little girl and smile back, patting her head. Maybe this time, things could be different. A change had taken root in me, and for the first time since becoming a citizen of Rapture, I felt the love within me with every flutter of my heart.


End file.
